You
by BigBoss87
Summary: Who can help Faith when she's feeling alone? Not very original for a title and a summury but... still can read it!
1. Chapter 1: A shoulder to cry

Hey kiddos,

Here I am. My first Third Watch ff.

**THIS SHOW OR CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! It belongs to the producers...**

So, I'm a Bosco and Faith fan so... guess what it is about?

Hope you'll enjoy!

Love and kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapter 1: A shoulder to cry.**

It was 0.30 am when he heard some knocks at his door. It woke him up. Knocks became more and more frequent. He stood up and made his way to the door.

B - I swear to God that you should have a damn good reason for…

When he opened the door and saw the person behind it, he froze.

B - What are you doing here?

She didn't replied. Instead, she just sniffed. He took her hand and took her with him into his apartment.

B - Faith, look at me!

When she did, he felt bad. She was wet and shaking.

B - Talk to me sweetheart!

F - He…he…

B - Fred?

F - No! He…

B - Miller?

F - Ye…yeah!

B - What did he do? Did he hurt you? Where? Are you…

F - He…cheated on me!

B - WHAT?

F - I…I…

B - Okay, calm down!

He took her in his arms and let her cry.

B - Wanna talk about…

F - No! I just…

B - Okay! Come with me!

He guided her to the bathroom and started the water.

B - You're gonna take a long and relaxing bath!

F - Bos…

B - Nope! Look at me! Now go!

She shocked her head and went to the bathroom.

B - Just…don't lock the door! Just in case…

F - Sure!

She closed the door. She was on the bath, trying to figure out what did just happen with John. Why her? Why all her men were cheating on her? What were their problems? Her? Them? She heard a knock.

F - Yeah?

B - _You're visible?_

F - As much as I can be!

B - _Can I come in?_

F - It's YOUR apartment Bosco!

B - _But YOU are in the tub!_

F - Come in!

He opened the door and came in. He looked at her for a few seconds. She had water under her chin, lather everywhere on her, her feet and knees out of the water. That was the first time he was seeing her like that. He shocked his head.

B - I…heu…I have some change.

F - Thanks!

B - It's not a lot: a T-shirt two size too big for you, a boxer and a jogging pants!

F - That's perfect!

B - Okay! I…am gonna prepare some…tea!

F - Okay!

He looked at her, smiled and left.

F - Bosco!

B - Yeah?

F - Thanks!

B - Anything…for my partner!

He winked at her and closed the door. Even if they weren't working together anymore, he still considered her like his partner. Even if she was a Detective and him only a cop, it was the same. Even if she was working with…her… « boyfriend » and him at the 79th, they still were Bosco & Faith from the 55th! He put the water on. He was searching two mugs when she arrived.

F - Need some help?

B - Nope! Thanks!

She agreed and sat on his couch. He served her the tea and sat next to her. They began to drink in silence.

F - When was the last time we did that?

B - Well, I think…it's the first time you're using my tub!

She laughed.

F - Asshole!

B - Hey! You might be a DETECTIVE, I'm still a cop! Supervise your language, young lady!

F - YOUNG LADY?

B - What? You wanted me to tell: Old mother!

F - EH!

She hit him with her elbow.

B - EH!

F - I prefer young lady!

B - Fine!

F - I can't believe this is happening…again!

B - Faith, you don't have to do this!

F - But I…

B - You're not ready yet! Take your time! I'm still here!

She looked at him. Something changed in him.

F - What happened to you?

B - What do you mean?

F - I knew you so angry, arrogant…and tonight…you're sweet and…

B - I can be sweet when I want!

F - ONLY when you want! Anyway…you just…

B - I guess…I change…because of what happened…you know!

F - Yeah! Sometimes, I still see the scene and I'm asking a question!

B - What is it sweetie?

F - What if you just drop to the floor…without me?

B - Not a chance!

F - But…

B - No Faith! I couldn't let you die! I…you almost died because of me once! I couldn't…supported to…loose…you! Not after Mickey, not after…I could never loose you! So, stop thinking about that day! - It's past!

F - But there is still some marks!

She past her thumb on his scar. He closed his eyes and sighted.

F - I should have have this…

B - Faith!

F - I'm serious Bosco! I should have been the one…I should have been…

B - NO! Don't EVER think or say that you should be dead! Okay? EVER!

F - But…

B - NO BUTS! You're here, you have a job and two kids…

F - And a amazing best friend!

B - I…thanks!

F - Are you…

B - What?

F - You're blushing!

B - What? Not a all!

F - Bos…

B - I'm not!

F - Officer Maurice Boscorelli is blushing!

B - Come on Faith, how OLD are you?

F - EH!

B - Payback is a bitch!

F - We're such…

B - Some kids? I know!

She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

B - You should go to bed!

F - I can…

B - BED!

F - Fine…daddy!

They went to his bedroom. She laid on the bed and he sat next to her. He past his hand on her hair.

B - You know where to find me!

F - You're sure…

B - Yes…mummy!

F - Bosco!

B - Payback…

F - Yeah! Whatever!

B - Sweet dreams Faith!

F - You too Bosco!

He smiled and put a kiss on her forehead. He waited until she fell asleep and he left the room. When he woke up in the morning, he checked on her. She was still asleep. He closed the door and exited his apartment.

* * *

So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2: Interesting Sunday

Hey kiddos,

Back for chapter two!

**Still the same disclamer**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapter 2: Interesting Sunday.**

He did his jogging like every Sunday morning. He was thinking about her, about her situation. He was mad at Miller. How could he did that to her? She was the best person he ever knew. Unable to do bad stuff. Why? When he came back, he saw her in the kitchen.

B - Morning!

F - Hey!

B - Did I awake you?

F - Not at all! Already active?

B - Like every Sunday morning!

F - Yeah!

B - Take a sit! I'm gonna take a quick shower and I'll prepare breakfast!

F - You?

B - What?

F - You're cooking?

B - Yes I do!

F - I want to see that!

B - Just wait a little!

He winked at her and disappeared in the bathroom. When he came back, breakfast was already done.

B - Thought you wanted to see me cooking?

F - Yeah…but I wanted to thank you so…

B - You don't have to

F - Yes, I do! You did so much for…

B - That's why I'M your best friend!

F - True!

B - Come on, I'm hungry!

F - Why am I not surprised?

B - Don't know!

They sat at the kitchen counter.

B - Faith, it's…amazing!

F - Thanks!

B - The last time someone prepared that kind of breakfast for me…it was Ma for Christmas!

F - Well, even if I'm flattered, you should know that a woman doesn't like to be compared to the mother of somebody!

B - I know that…smartass!

F - Supervise your language…young man!

B - Ah, ah, ah! I didn't compared you to Ma! I compared YOUR breakfast to Ma's one! That's different!

F - True! So, you like it?

B - Nope!

F - Oh!

B - I LOVE IT!

F - Glad you like!

They were eating. He saw that something was wrong with her.

B - What?

F - Hum?

B - Why are you staring at me like that?

F - I'm not staring at you!

B - Oh really?

F - YES, really. I was looking your T-shirt!

B - And?

F - I like it!

B - Thought you didn't like the Yankees!

F - I like the T-shirt, not the team!

B - That's what I thought!

The finished their breakfast. She went to take a shower and he washed the plates. The shower was still running and he decided to surprise her. He entered slowly in the bathroom and put something on the top of « her » clothes. He smiled and shut the door. When she stood out of the shower, she smiled. He was incredible. He let her his Yankees T-shirt. She put it on and smelled his sent!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, there was a knock at the door.

B - Hey Ma!

R - Morning Maurice! How are you?

B - Hum…fine!

She entered and put some bags on the counter.

B - What's that?

R - Food! I hope you don't mind if I'm eating with you for lunch?

B - Nope! Just…

R - What?

B - I'm not…

At the same moment, Faith arrived, in his T-shirt and boxer.

F - Bosco, do you mind if…

She stopped when she saw Rose.

F - Hi…Rose!

R - Faith? I…

She looked at Faith's outfit and Bosco's one! He had a black shirt on, but the shirt was opened.

R - Maurice Lewis Boscorelli!

B - What?

F - I think…I should go back to the bathroom!

She left the room and Rose hit her son on his shoulder.

B - What the…what's wrong Ma?

R - What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?

B - Shhh…

R - What does that mean? I thought you two were on bad terms! I thought she had a boyfriend!

B - He cheated on her!

R - WHAT?

B - Ma please! Keep that for you! She came last night. She was bad. She just slept here.

R - You?

B - On the couch! Nothing happened mum! I swear!

R - I'm so…I'm sorry baby!

B - It's okay mum! Guess you should apologize to her!

R - You're right!

B - I know!

Faith came back right at this moment.

R - Faith, I'm sorry about…my reaction!

F - It's okay! You were just… a little surprised…I guess!

R - That's it! I mean…anyway…

B - You wanted something?

F - Yeah, wanted to know if I could use some of your stuff…in the bathroom?

B - Sure! Make your self at home!

F - Thanks!

B - Yeah!

She disappeared. Bosco and his mother were preparing lunch.

F - That's smell good!

R - Maurice's specialty!

F - Really?

B - I told you I could cook! But you were too impatient!

F - What is it?

B - Well, I'm an Italian! So, pastas!

F - I should have guess!

R - But…their his some meat!

F - Oh, and what is it?

B - You'll see!

F - Need some help?

B - Me, nope! Ma?

R - A little help is not a problem for me!

F - Let's go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in their activities when they heard some knocks.

Su - Hey there!

B - Sully? Man, how are you?

Su - Fine!

They exchanged a quick hug.

B - Come in!

Su - Nice apron!

B - Shut up!

Su - Still the same!

He entered and saw the two women in the kitchen.

Su - Afternoon ladies!

F - Hey Sully!

Su - Hey Faith!

He took her in a warm embrace.

F - Good to see you!

Su - You too. Rose!

R - How are you John?

Su - Pretty good!

F - What's bring you here?

B - Too much time off?

Su - Yeah! You're not able to feed yourself, you need two women to prepare your lunch?

F - HE is cooking!

Su - You're kidding?

F - Not a sec Sully!

Su - Jesus, what happened to him?

B - Nothing! Ma, do you thing we have enough meal for some others person?

R - How many?

B - Four…kids are here?

F - Fred's weekend!

B - Okay! At least four!

R - Sure!

B - Okay! Let me past some phone calls.

An hour and a half later, Ty and Sacha, Brendan and Grace were at Bosco's for lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T - Swersky couldn't make it?

B - Nope! Well, let's have a toast: to us!

T/Sa/F/Su/R - To us!

Su - And to Bosco's meal!

B - So funny Sully!

They were having a great time. Each of them was talking about their life since the end of the 55th.

Sa - God damn…you did it?

B - Hum hum!

Sa - And you're still single?

B - I know Sacha! Life isn't fair!

F - This is delicious Bos!

B - Thanks!

T - What is it?

B - It's…

F - Filet mignon, mustard sauce with onion!

He had a big smile.

T - You knew?

F - Nope! I guessed! It's my favorite food!

Sa - Really?

T - Miss Mitchell has some luxuries taste!

F - For sure Davis!

T - So, still single too, Detective?

She didn't answer. She felt some tears arrived. Her phone rang at this time.

F - I'm sorry! Yeah?

She stood up and went to Bosco's bedroom. This one looked at Davis with an evil glare.

T - What?

B - Forget! Just…don't ask her about that again.

T - About what?

B - Her love life!

F - It's okay Bos!

He turned and saw her tears.

B - Something's wrong?

F - Can you…

He stood up and went to her. He closed the door and she cried.

B - What's the matter sweetie?

F - That was…

B - What did he want?

F - A diner, tonight!

B - WHAT?

F - I know!

B - What did you…

F - I told him that I needed to think!

B - Good job!

F - Thanks…about…Ty!

B - Yeah! I'm sorry I…

F - It's okay!

B - I'm hungry!

F - Jeez Bos!

B - What? I want to taste your cake!

F - Of course! Let's go!

He smiled and kissed her head. They arrived in the living room, his hand still on her's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

F - Well, Mr. Tyron « Ty » Davis Junior…

T - Why are you calling me by my born name? What did I do?

F - Nothing! I've a surprise for you!

T - Really?

F - Hum hum! Close your eyes!

T - But…

B - Just do it Davis!

T - Okay Bosco!

He closed his eyes and she arrived with a piece of cake.

F - Open your mouth!

He did it and she slide the cake on his mouth. He ate it and groaned!

T - I love you Faith!

Sa - EH!

T - Sorry baby! But Faith's apples cake is…indestructible!

F - Thanks Ty!

Sa - Maybe! But I want to taste it!

F - Of course Sacha!

Every one ate the cake.

Sa - Okay, you two should open a restaurant!

F/B - Why not!

They drank a coffee and each person left the apartment by 7 pm.

F - I'm gonna go too!

B - So, you're…

F - At least, I want to see how he's gonna act toward me!

B - Yeah! If anything…

F - I know!

He took her in a tight embrace.

B - Take care!

T - Sure! And thanks again for…

B - Anytime Faith!

T - Okay! Bye!

B - Bye!

She left and he closed the door. He put his head against it and sighted. He laid on his couch and fell asleep. Like the night before, knocks woke him up!

B - What?

F - _It's me!_

_

* * *

_

So?


	3. Chapter 3: Patners, like before

Hey kiddos,

chapter 3 is on... tell me about it soon

**Dislamer.......still the same**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapter 3: Partners, like before.**

_Like the night before, knocks woke him up!_

_B - What?_

_F - It's me!_

He opened the door and she threw herself in his arms.

B - I'm sorry sweetie!

F - I hate him!

B - I guess so!

F - He…was with her…again! He told me to wait for him…at Joey's pastas and…I saw him…with her…

B - I'm here sweetie. Go on! Let it go!

She fell asleep in his arms, on his bed. He was really angry and tried to be cool for her.

J - _Morning kiddos, it's Jiminy D, it's 7 am. It's Monday morning. Weather is not that great but this song is gonna to remind you your week end…_

Faith began to move. The soft music arrived in her ears.

_Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Steal some covers share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moment unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mould that I am in_

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew _

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

She felt something on her bare arms. It was soft and warm. She smiled when she understood that it was Bosco's fingers. He wanted to wake her softly.

_Fingers trace your every outline_

_Paint a picture with my hands_

_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_

_Change the weather still together when it ends_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

F - I'm already awake!

B - Oh! Sorry!

She turned and looked at him. He was still all sleepy but looked so cute and sexy with his two days beard.

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_Sunday morning ran is falling and I'm calling out to you_

_Singing someday it'll bring me back to you_

_Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

He was looking in her green eyes and got lost in those. He dreamt of that moment so many times since a years or so.

F - What?

He smiled.

B - _And you may not know _

_That may be all I need_

_In in darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow…_

F - Didn't know you had such a great voice!

B - Like it?

F - Yeah!

B - Morning!

F - Morning!

B - Sleep well?

F - As much as I could, yeah!

B - Okay!

F - But…being with you, in your…arms… helped me!

B - Is that so miss Mitchell?

F - Are you flirting with me?

B - Maybe? Is that a problem?

F - No! I mean…it's…

B - Weird?

F - Kind of!

B - Sorry!

F - It's not that! It's been a long time since…somebody…flirt with me!

B - Not even…

F - Not really! It was…two years ago! And we didn't really flirt! It just arrived!

B - I see! What are you gonna do today?

F - Going home because, even if I'm enjoying wearing your clothes, I don't thing it's gonna be good for work!

B - Yeah! So, you're…

F - I don't have the choice!

B - Yeah! Wanna lunch with me?

F - Is it an invitation officer Boscorelli?

B - What if it is?

F - I'll tell you…I'd love to!

B - Great! Keep in touch!

F - Sure!

B - Have a great day! As great as…

F - Thanks!

She kissed his cheek and stood up. He went to the bathroom and she left for home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was doing some paperwork when Miller arrived with a red rose.

F - And?

Mi - I'm sorry for last night! I met some friends and my phone was dead. I completely…

F - It's okay!

Mi - What did you do this week end?

F - I saw some old friends. It was great.

Mi - Okay!

He went to his office and she sighted.

F - Friends? Ex wife you mean! Asshole!

She was in her work when her phone rang.

F - Mitchell!

B - _Boscorelli's talking!_

F - So funny!

B - _I know! How are you?_

F - I hate paper work! You?

B - _Same old routine! Wanna eat?_

F - I'd love to Bosco but…

B - _You're locked?_

F - Yep! I really need to finish my work!

B - _Okay! We'll see that later!_

F - Sure! Thanks…for calling!

B - _Anytime…partner!_

F - Yeah! Bye!

B - _Bye sweetie!_

It was almost 2 pm and she was still at her desk. Sometime she really regretted the streets and some action. She went to the ladies room and when she came back, she saw something on her desk.

F - What the…

? - Chicken Cesar's salad and a diet coke!

She turned and saw Bosco smiling at her.

F - What are you doing here?

B - Lunch time!

F - I…

B - You didn't eat since the morning and you looked so hungry!

F - You're unbelievable!

B - I know!

She was about to began.

V - _79 Charlie, car accident, intersection of Lexington avenue and 54__th__ east!_

B - 79 Charlie, Lexington and 54 east! Copy! Sorry…

F - Go on!

B - Thanks! Call you later!

F - Okay!

He kissed her cheek and left her office. She shocked her head and ate. Miller arrived with a sandwich.

Mi - I have a…Chicken Cesar's salad?

F - It's so great to eat!

Mi - But I…when did you…

F - Somebody delivered it for me!

Mi - Who?

F - Excuse me! Mitchell!

B - _How was lunch?_

F - Amazing! Thanks a lot again!

B - _Welcome! Haggerty tonight?_

F - Really?

B - _Swersky is coming and Sully is leaving tomorrow!_

F - Well, in that case!

B - _9 pm!_

F - Be there by 9.30 pm. I need to drive Emily to one of her friend.

B - _No problem! See ya tonight?_

F - See ya tonight! Bye!

B - _Bye!_

Mi - Got some plans for tonight?

F - Yep! My old friend is leaving tomorrow. We want to see each other before.

Mi - Okay!

She finished her day, went home, took a long bath and drove Emily to her friend's house. Then, she drove to Haggerty

* * *

So? That great song is _Sunday Morning_ by Maroon 5!


	4. Chapter 4: Great times!

Hey kiddos,

Thanks for the review, it's cool!

So, a little time with the old team....

**Same disclamer...**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapter 4: Great time…s!**

When she arrived, the all 55th team was already there.

Sw - Look at who's just arrived!

F - Hey Lieutenant!

Sw - Hey beautiful! How are you?

F - Not that bad!

She said "hi" to the rest of the team and sat next to Bosco. They talked about some old souvenirs, childhood stories…Jimmy and Kim arrived a little later. This wasn't planned but it was like before. There wasn't so much seat around the table. Without thinking, Faith sat on Bosco's right thigh. She put her left arm around his shoulder to keep her balance and he put his right arm around her waist. Jimmy and Kim did the same. She didn't realize that she was playing with his short hair while Jimmy was explaining how his and Kim's daughter was more amazing everyday. It was now by 2 am.

F - Well, even if I'd like to stay until…no time, there are some people who are working in the morning! It was great to see all of you guys!

Sw - Same here Faith!

F - Bye kids!

Everyone - Bye!

B - Eh Faith!

F - Yeah?

B - Mind to ride me home?

F - Sure! Come up!

B - Bye guys!

They left the bar/restaurant.

J - Is it me or they were VERY close tonight?

T - It's not only you Jimmy! Something happened yesterday! Bosco knows something about Faith!

Su - And when I arrived, she was cooking with his mother and was wearing his clothes!

J - You think…

Sw - If it's the case, it's about time!

T - True!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

B - Well, thanks for the ride!

F - Welcome!

B - Come in!

F - Bosco…

B - Faith, it's 2.30 am. You're tired. I let you my bed and I'll drive you at home in the morning!

F - Fine!

They came in and ten minutes later, they were sleeping…in his bed. She woke up the first. She felt Bosco against her and it felt…good. She sighted and look at the clock. 8.30 am. She closed her eyes before reopening them quickly!

F - Damn it! Bosco? Bosco?

B - Hum…

F - Wake up!

She shocked him causing him to moan.

B - What?

F - We're late!

B - What?

F - It's 8.32!

B - But…DAMN IT!

F - I know!

Her phone rang.

F - Mitchell!

Mi - _Where are you?_

F - Sorry, I'm late!

Mi - _I know! What…_

F - I'll tell you later! I'm coming as soon as I can!

Mi - _Later!_

F - Yeah! Can I use your shower?

B - Sure!

She went to the bathroom and showered. When she came back to the room, he was back to sleep.

F - BOSCO!

B - Yeah!

F - We're late!

B - Fine!

He went to take his shower. He went to his room and she froze.

B - What?

He was all wet, a towel around his hips.

F - Noth…I…

B - Stop staring like that!

F - I…what? I'm not…

B - Faith!

F - Bosco!

Her phone rang again.

F - WHAT?

Mi - _Calm down baby!_

F - Don't call me like that!

Mi - _What's wrong with you Faith?_

F - Try to guess!

Mi - _I…anyway, meet us at the intersection of Washington and the 102 north!_

F - Washington and 102 north! Copy!

Mi - _Faith…_

She hung up. He put his shoes on and took his keys.

B - My Cap is going to kill me!

F - You should have set up the alarm!

B - Thanks!

F - Welcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove to the crime scene.

F - I let you my car. I'll take it after my shift at your precinct!

B - No problem!

She got out of the car and went to his window.

F - By the way, I was starring!

She winked at him and left.

B - I KNEW! LIKED WHAT YOU SAW?

She looked at John and back at him.

F - IF YOU ONLY KNEW!

B - LATER!

F - BYE!

He laughed and left the crime scene.

F - What do we…

Mi - WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

F - Morning to you too John!

Mi - I…

He took her by her arm and went away from the crime scene.

Mi - What the hell?

F - What do you mean?

Mi - Don't…first, you're late, then you're not at your place, your coming with a MAN and joke with him! So, WHAT THE HELL?

F - It's none of your business!

Mi - What? Faith I…

F - Let it go John!

Mi - Not before…

F - You want to know? Fine! This MAN is my best friend. We went out last night with some other friends. It was late, I slept at his. He didn't set up the alarm clock and here I am, late!

Mi - You…slept at his place?

F - Yeah!

Mi - Did you sleep WITH him?

F - What?

Mi - Did you…

F - NO! I'm not you!

Mi - What does that mean?

D - Detective?

F - Yeah?

D - I found something!

F - Coming!

She looked at John a last time and went to see the other Detective.

* * *

So???


	5. Chapter 5: Fight!

Hey...

Chap 5 on line!

**Same disclamer....**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fight!**

Two weeks later, things were the same. John and Faith didn't really talk except for work. He still didn't have a clue that she knew about him and his ex wife. Bosco was calling her every night, wanted to know if something may have change. She was glad that he was there for her. She was sleeping when her phone rang. She looked at her clock: 1 am.

F - Yeah? It's me! Yeah Mary! Yeah…WHAT? When? Okay…I'm on my way!

She put some clothes and left her apartment. The ride was pretty fast considering the time of the « day ».

Ma - Already here?

F - Yeah! Where is he?

Ma - Room 4!

F - Thanks Mary!

Ma - Welcome.

She made her way to the room. She knocked.

Mi - Thank God you're here Faith!

F - What happened?

Mi - I…was assaulted by a guy!

F - He didn't save you!

Mi - Thanks!

F - Tell me more!

Mi - I was in a club with my friends, like I told you. We were talking when this…jerk arrived. He began to say…weird stuff. I didn't get it. He pushed me. I told him to calm down. He punched my face. I punched him back. We fought and the manager threw us outside. Next thing I remember is to be in my friend car for here.

F - Okay! Remember some things about him?

Mi - Not really! He wasn't that tall, blue eyes…a look pretty arrogant…oh yeah, he has a scar!

F - Where to?

Mi - His…right cheek. We called him « scar face ».

F - Okay! Well…

Her phone rang.

F - Excuse me. Yeah! Hey…what? Calm down okay! Okay! I…WHAT? When? Okay! Stay calm, I'm coming!

Mi - A problem?

F - Kind of! Look, I'll see ya later. I'll give the signalmen in the morning okay?

Mi - Yeah! Thanks!

F - Welcome.

She saw a red mark on his neck but said nothing. She walked to the door of the hospital when she saw his ex wife. She tried to calm down.

F - Proctor!

Ma - Yeah Faith?

F - Thanks for the call!

Ma - Anytime!

F - Since when she's here?

Ma - She arrived with him! Why?

F - Okay! Later!

Ma - Bye!

She went to her car and sighted. She looked herself in the looking mirror. She sighted and left. She arrived at the other place twenty minutes later. She took the stairs and knocked.

F - It's me!

The door opened.

? - Thanks for coming!

F - How is he?

? - Asleep!

F - That's a good point! What happened?

? - I don't know! I just…he came here. When I opened, he was in a pretty bad state. I nursed him as much as I could, gave him two aspirins and he fell asleep.

F - You did it right Rose! Anything else?

R - He told me it was nothing! Just a fight in a club!

F - Okay! Thanks! You should go to sleep.

R - What about you?

F - I'm gonna to see him! Don't worry!

R - Okay! Night Faith!

F - Night Rose!

She took a deep breath and entered in his old room. He was laying on his back, right hand with a bandage, left one on his ribs, a big cut on near his eyebrow and a lip bruise. He would never change. Always there for her.

* * *

......


	6. Chapter 6: Bosco's explanation

Hey kiddos,

The new chap is her... Lilou004... here's the answer to your review!

**Same disclamer....**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bosco's explanation.**

When he woke up, it was almost 5. He tried to stir but regretted it. He groaned and turned his head.

F - Hey stranger!

He was surprised to see her, right next to him.

B - What are you doing here?

F - And morning to you too Bosco!

B - I…sorry!

F - It's okay! Painkillers?

B - Yes please!

She gave him two pills and some water. He drank and put his head back on his pillow.

F - He didn't save you!

B - I'm okay!

F - Of course! You should have seen John! You hurt his pride!

B - What are you talking about?

F - Don't do that with me! I know what you did!

B - Did what?

F - Oh, I see! So, it's a coincidence if John is in a hospital room and that you hurt too…mister « scar face »!

B - Don't call me like that!

F - I see now why you hit him!

B - He's a son of bitch!

F - Tell me!

They were silent for a moment. His eyes were closed. She thought he was sleeping.

B - I saw him… with that…woman. He was all smiling, dancing against her. At first I…didn't recognized him. But when I did…I was so…I tried to cool off. I knew that you would be mad if I was doing…but when he…

F - He what?

B - He…put his…hand on her…hips and then…her…ass…I lost it!

F - And you hit him?

B - No!

F - What?

B - Not at first! I went to see him. I told him he was a jag off for letting you go like that. He was a little drunk. He smiled and told me he was doing what he wanted to do! He…laughed and called me…

F - What after?

B - I…punched his face and broke his nose!

F - I saw that! Nice move!

B - Thanks! His friends grabbed me around my shoulders and he punched me…again and again…the manager threw us out. I hit him on his ribs and told him that « if you ever dare to hurt HER, you're dead. Police Captain or not! »

F - You did?

B - Yeah! Then, I took a cab and stopped at Ma's. She nursed me and…you know the rest!

She tried to contain her tears but it as hard. He saw it.

B - Hey, don't cry sweetie! I'm sorry if I…

She put her finger index on his lips and shocked her head.

F - It's not that!

He kissed her finger. She smiled and traced his scar with her fingertip. She came closer and kissed it. She then past her finger on his cut.

F - An other scar. And still because of me!

B - Faith don't…

F - Bos…

B - Look at me! I did it because I wanted to do it! No matter what you could have say to me, I would have done it! It's not your fault! HE is a jerk! Not you!

F - But you still « save my life », again!

B - That's a part of my job…partner!

F - Do you realize that we're not really even partners anymore?

B - I know! We're not partners at work anymore. But we can be partners…in an other way!

F - What do you…

He stopped her by kissing her. She wasn't expecting that from him. She was caught by surprise.

B - Faith, I'm…

She put her finger on his lips.

F - Bosco…

B - I knew that! Now you're mad! What a…

This time, she cut him by a kiss.

F - Can I talk?

He didn't answer.

F - Thanks! It's okay! I mean…weird…but…I need to…

B - I know! I just…forget it!

F - No tell me!

B - Faith I…

F - BOSCO!

B - I just…wanted to show you that…even if…you still have me!

F - I know! And I'm glad!

B - So, we're good?

F - We're good!

B - Okay!

F - Go back to sleep. You deserve it!

B - Yeah!

She gave him a chaste kiss and closed her eyes too. They woke up by 8. They didn't say anything. They stood up and the breakfast was already set.

* * *

So........

tell me about it!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Hospital

Hey kiddo,

it's been a while... but i'm back ith taht story.

Same disclamer as always

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hospital.**

E - Morning mum!

F - Hey sweetheart!

E - Where were you?

F - Long story!

E - Like?

F - I'll tell you later! I swear!

E - Okay! Oh, John called 30 minutes ago!

F - What did he want?

E - If you gave the signalmen of the guy who hit him!

F - Okay!

E - Is he alright?

F - Hospital!

E - What happened?

F - I'll tell you later! For the moment, I need to change and to go to the hospital!

E - Okay! I'll see ya tonight!

F - Sure honey!

E - Bye Mum!

F - Bye Emy!

She took a shower, changed her clothes and went back to Rose's place. She took the stairs and knocked at the door. When he opened the door, she froze.

B - FAITH!

F - Hum?

B - Stop staring at me!

F - I'm not…fine! It's not my fault if YOU are opening the door like that!

B - Anyway! I was…

He gasped when he felt her hands on his torso.

F - Does it hurt?

B - A little!

F - It's purple!

B - I was hit!

F - It's serious Bosco!

B - Maybe! But…

F - No but! We're going to see what they're gonna say, okay?

B - Fine!

F - Good! Here, let me help you with your shirt!

He winced with pain.

F - Sorry!

B - It's not you! It's just…

F - What?

B - Well, generally, women UNdress me!

F - You're so…

B - I know! Thanks!

F - Welcome! Ready?

B - Nearly! Just need to take a jacket and I'll be good!

F - Need help?

B - If you're offering!

She put his jacket on and they left. When she arrived at the hospital, she called Proctor.

P - Hey girl!

F - Hey! Can you do me a favor?

P - Sure!

F - Can you take care of Bosco and make sure that he's not gonna see John and that girl?

P - No problem!

F - Okay! Do you have John's results?

P - Yes! I take care of Bosco and I come back to you!

F - Thanks!

P - Come here you!

B - Hey Mary!

P - Jesus, what did you do?

F - He had a little fight… with John!

P - WHAT? That's…got it! Come with me!

B - Okay!

F - Later!

B - Thanks again!

F - Welcome!

She went to John's room.

F - Morning!

J - Hey!

F - How are you felling?

J - A little better! Any news?

F - Not yet! But I'm sure it's gonna to be short!

J - I hope so!

P - Faith?

F - Yes Mary!

P - Here's what you ask me and…I need you…up stair!

F - Okay! I'm coming! I'll be back soon John!

J - Where…

F - See ya!

She fallow Mary.

F - What's wrong?

P - Broken ribs, he has his right hand in plaster, and he needs some stitches for his cut!

F - Great! Hey you!

B - Hey!

F - You're okay?

B - Not at all!

F - I'm here!

P - Ready Bosco?

B - Don't have the choice Mary!

P - Just trust me and you're not gonna feel anything!

B - Okay!

He took a deep breath and she gave him the injection. He winced and Faith squeezed his hand. He breathed and relaxed.

P - Done! You're all new Bosco!

B - Thanks Mary!

P - Anytime! I'll see you down stair!

B - Yeah!

He was looking at his self in a mirror.

B - What did I do for having that much scars on my face?

She smiled and softly, brushed her lips against his.

F - You take care of me!

B - That's it!

F - And I could never thank you enough for that!

B - Of course you could!

F - If you say so! Okay, I'll drive you to Rose's work and I'll go to work.

B - Wait!

F - What?

B - I…want to give you…my deposition!

F - I already have it!

B - In my bedroom, on my bed, between tears and kisses?

F - Yeah! You're sure?

B - Yeah!

F - Fine! I'm gonna see John and we'll go after!

B - Okay!

F - See ya down stair!

B - In a minute!

She looked at John's results and saw that his alcohol level was pretty up.

F - I've got some of your results. What did you drink?

J - I…don't remember! I told you, I had a big one on my head!

F - Okay! Well, I'm gonna go to the office and do the necessary!

J - Okay! Later!

F - You wish!

She left the room and arrived at the reception desk.

P - Here, Bosco's prescription. He needs to come back every day for his cut!

F - Okay! Thanks again!

P - Hey Faith!

F - Yeah?

P - You said that he was the one who did that to John!

F - Yeah!

P - So…in an other…

F - Yes!

P - I see! Just why…

F - You know Bosco! Always watching my back!

They turned and saw John's ex wife on the telephone.

P - Do you…

F - I know since three weeks. Bosco was there for me and last night…he exploded!

P - Yeah! It's our Bosco!

B - What did I do again?

F - Nothing! Ready?

B - Yeah!

He smiled at Mary and turned his head. He saw Miller looking at him.

F - Bosco, don't…

B - It's okay sweetie! I'm okay!

F - Good! Let's go!

He smiled at Miller and put his hand on Faith's one and whispered something in her ear.

F - Bos, what…

B - He's gonna feel what you felt when you saw him with her!

F - Don't you ever dare to kiss me here!

B - So, I can kiss you…outside?

F - We'll see later! Just…don't push it too far, okay?

B - Just…have a little _faith_ in me!

F - Always!

They smiled and he kissed her on her neck. She closed her eyes and breathed.

B - Let's go!

They left the hospital, still hand in hand. Miller was livid. His assaulter just kissed his girlfriend and left with her, her hand on his. Before going to the precinct, they went to the club. The manager and some waitress agreed with Bosco's deposition. She took those and went to her office.

* * *

So? what do you think? still like it?


	8. Chapter 8: The whole truth!

Hey kiddos,

it's nearly the end of the story. it's now or never for telling the truth!

**Same disclamer. I only own Drew, the officer who's helping Faith! Also, i don't really know the date of birth of Bosco or John so...there mine! (dates i mean...) and John's and Faith's second first name too... like John's wife....  
**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapter 8: The whole truth! **

An officer was with her. She was asking the questions and Drew was taking his answers.

F - Let's do this! Name?

B - Faith…

F - It's the procedure Bos!

B - Maurice Lewis Boscorelli!

F - Date of birth?

B - June, 13th 1974!

F - Profession?

B - Police officer, 79th squad! I'm riding in 79 Charlie!

F - Okay! Go on with your story!

B - Well, I went out last night. I was in a club when I saw John Miller.

F - The Captain?

B - Yes! He was with some friends. He was dancing with a woman.

F - What was the problem with that?

B - I should have say nothing! But knowing the fact that he has a girlfriend, I got upset.

F - Okay, name of his girlfriend?

B - Faith!

F - Bosco, they already know.

B - Fine! Faith Mitchell!

F - Do you know her?

B - Sometime I hate the procedure!

F - So do I!

B - She's my best friend and my ex partner! We were riding in 55 David during…12 years?

F - Good memory!

B - So, when I saw him, flirting with that woman, I went to see him. I told him that he shouldn't act like that knowing that he had someone! He told me that he was doing what he wanted! He called me « scar face » and I lost my temper. I punched him and broke his nose. A second later, two of his friends grabbed me by my shoulders and he hit me, again and again on my ribs. The manager threw us out. Once outside, I punched him again and told him to not even dare to hurt his girlfriend again. If he dared, I would kill him, cop or not!

F - What did you do after?

B - I went to my mum's apartment. She nursed me and I feel asleep.

F - Okay! So, he only could have been a friend.

B - Jeez Faith…

F - Bosco, we need an entire statement!!

B - I know! I know by Faith Mitchell that he was still seeing his ex wife. She saw him kissing her a couple of time three weeks ago.

F - Okay, we're done! Thanks Drew!

He saluted the both of them and left.

F - Here, sign it please!

B - With my left hand?

F - Don't have the choice!

B - Sure!

He signed his deposition.

F - Drew is gonna drive you home. I'll come tonight!

B - You don't have to!

F - But I want to!

B - Okay!

F - Thanks for…

B - Anytime!

F - I know!

She hugged him and kissed his neck.

F - Later!

B - Yeah!

He left. She sat at her desk and did some paper about the case. She went back to the hospital.

J - WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THE MORNING?

F - Don't take this Drew! Captain, I'm here for taking your deposition.

J - What?

F - Standard procedure!

J - Okay!

F - Name?

J - John Thomas Miller.

F - Date of birth?

J - October, 4th 1964.

F - Profession?

J - Captain for the organized crime squad.

F - What happened last night?

J - I was in a club when I was assaulted by a man.

F - Do you know why?

J - Not really! He was drunk and…he didn't get everything he told me!

F - Hum hum! I've here the deposition of the manager and three waitress of the club. They are all saying that you insulted the guys!

J - I called him « scar face »! Big deal?

F - Do you know why he has this scar?

J - Nope! What's in touch with…

F - Proctor, could you tell him!

P - Sure! Officer Maurice Lewis Boscorelli saved Officer Faith Jenny Yokas - Mitchell three years ago. There was a shooting and he jumped on her and protected her. He received 5 bullets. 1 on his face and the 4 others on his torso.

F - Thanks Mary! You know now why he lost his temper. It's a bad memory…for the both of us!

J - You…know him? He saved you? But…

F - Bosco is my ex partner in 55 David! We were partners for 12 years! Back at your deposition, what were you doing when he arrived?

J - I was talking with my friends!

F - STOP LYING!

J - What?

F - He knew the truth and told you. But you were too drunk! So you asked your friends to grabbed him and you hit him again and again!

J - Maybe I…

F - You were too drunk! So, you and your friends assaulted a decorated and respective police officer.

J - I'm…

F - Plus, you lied to me!

J - What?

F - I know the truth John, for three weeks now!

J - What…

F - Jane!

He didn't say anything.

F - Here's the story. I saw you kissing her a couple of times. I told that to Bosco. He was mad but didn't do anything. But last night, he saw the two of you. When you called him « scar face », he lost his temper. But you needed some help. You hit him again and again. Finally out, he told you to not hurt me EVER! You arrived here with the help of Jane and I was called. You lied to me the all time. And you hurt him!

J - How bad?

F - 4 broken ribs, bruise on his lower lip, stitches on his forehead and his right hand on a plaster! Congrats John!

J - Why did he kiss you in the morning?

F - What?

J - I saw everything: your hands, his smile, your's and his kiss on your neck!

F - He wanted to see you hurt as much as I was when I saw you and Jane! Guess it worked!

She left the room and sighted.

F - Thanks Mary!

P - Welcome! You two helped us a lot during the shooting! It was the less I could do!

F - Yeah!

P - Go to see Romeo! He needs you!

F - As much as I need him!

P - I know that!

F - Later!

P - Faith!

F - Yeah?

P - It was about time!

F - You said it!

She smiled and left the hospital

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: New beginning

Hey kiddos,

so here's the new chap and after that, just one more. This story is nearly finished!

**Disclamer....**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapter 9: New beginning!**

He was sleeping when he heard knocks.

F - Hey there!

B - Hey!

She gave him a quick peck.

F - Woke you up?

B - Kind of!

F - Sorry!

B - It's okay!

E - Hey uncle B!

B - Hey beautiful!

Emily hugged him.

E - How's the hero?

B - What an hero!

E - You, once AGAIN, saved mum!

B - If you say so! But…thanks Emy! It's important that you're telling me that!

E - Welcome! Okay, I'm leaving!

F - Already?

E - I let you two alone! Plus, I've a date!

B - Go on girl!

E - You know me uncle B!

B - Take care beautiful!

E - You too! And take care of mum!

B - Promise!

E - Bye mum!

F - Bye sweetheart! And…

E - I know! Later!

She left the apartment.

F - She's incredible.

B - Not as much as you!

He took her in his arms and kissed her. Softly at first, deeply and passionately after.

B - Hey!

F - Hey!

B - How was it?

F - Well, he lied so I told him the WHOLE story!

B - Whole?

F - 55 David, our friendship, the shooting, him cheating on me…

B - The whole!

F - Yeah!

B - What about Em?

F - Well, I told her in the morning that I'll explain. So we talked and talked. She was disgusting by John and pretty much excited for…us?

B - So, there is a « potential » us?

F - If you want to!

B - I told you that we could be partners again…in an other way and I kissed you!

F - True! So, this is it?

B - I guess yeah!

F - Great!

Two weeks later, it was nearly the time for Faith to wake up and to go to work. He was still off work because of his injuries. They both were awake but not a word was exchanged. She was playing with his hair. He almost shaved it completely and she loved playing with those and past her hand on. He was looking in her green orbs and smiled. He began to hum and sang.

_B : You're a part time lover and a full time friend_

_ The monkey on you're back is the latest trend _

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_ But you _

She smiled. She loved when he was singing. She replied.

_F : Here is the church and here is the steeple _

_We sure are cute for two ugly people_

_ I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else _

_But you _

_B : We both have shiny happy fits of rage_

_ You want more fans, I want more stage_

_ I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else _

_But you _

_F : You are always trying to keep it real _

_I'm in love with how you feel_

_ I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_ But you _

_B : I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train_

_ I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side_

_ I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else _

_But you_

_ F : The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me _

_So why can't, you forgive me? _

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else _

_But you _

_Du dududu dududu du dududu Du dududu dududu du dududu _

_B & F: I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else But you_

They smiled and kissed.

B - Morning!

F - Morning!

B - How was your sleep?

F - Restless!

B - You bet!

F - Wanna to join me for lunch?

B - Why not! Plus, I'm fed up to stay at home the whole day.

F - Okay!

B - I'll go to the hospital and after, I'll call you!

F - Sounds like a plan!

B - It is!

F - I know!

They were kissing again when the alarm clock rang. He threw it away and pulled her closer to him.

F - Bosco!

B - Hum!

F - Bosco!

B - What?

F - I've to get up!

B - Why now?

F - Because it's time!

B - 5 minutes!

F - I…

B - Please baby!

F - You're…5 minutes!

B - Got it!

He rolled on the top of her and kissed her like never. He wanted her to not leave for work and to stay with him the whole day, in the bedroom. 25 minutes later, he kissed her a last time and laid on his side of the bed.

F - Hum!

B - What?

F - I'm late!

B - Really?

F - Bosco, you said 5 minutes…not…25!!!! Damn you!

B - Are you complaining?

F - Not a sec! But still!

B - I know! Go to the shower, I'll fix you some coffee!

F - Okay!

She kissed him and he grabbed her arm.

F - Bosco!

B - But…

F - Not now!

She kissed his chest, when he had the marks of the bullets and stood up. He groaned and stood up too.


	10. Chapter 10: A sincere love

Hey there,

sorry if i took so long but... it's the last chapter of that story. Thanks for the reviews...

**Same disclamer since chap 1**

Take care

Love & kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapter 10: A sincere Love!**

He was preparing the coffee when he heard his doorbell!

B - I hate that thing!

He opened the door and saw his mother, all smiling.

R - Morning baby boy!

B - Morning Ma!

She kissed his cheek and entered.

R - I've got some stuff for you. I know that you're not gonna eat sane food if you're staying at home. So, I did so shopping for you.

B - Thanks Ma!

She was putting fresh fruit in the counter.

F - Morning Rose!

R - Hey. Morning Faith, how are you?

F - Fine! Late for work…but fine!

R - That's what is happening when you are checking on him!

F - I know! Great, fresh fruits!

R - Make yourself at home!

F - Thanks!

She grabbed her mug of coffee and drank it in less than 2 minutes. She ate some toast and grabbed an apple.

F - Okay, well, I've to go! Thanks for the fruits Rose!

R - Welcome! Thanks for checking on him!

F - My pleasure!

B - You bet!

R - What?

B - Nothing! Call you for lunch!

F - Okay! Say hi to Mary for me!

B - I'll do! Be careful!

F - Promise!

B - Bye!

F - Bye!

She kissed him but he didn't want to let her go.

F - Bosco!

B - Hum!

F - Bosco!

B - What?

F - I'm already late! Thanks to you!

B - It hurts!

F - I know! We'll see that…tonight!

B - GO!

F - Love you!

She gave him a quick peck and left.

B - Love you too! Have a nice day!

F - You too!

She winked at him and disappeared on the stairs. He smiled and closed the door.

R - Maurice Lewis Boscorelli!

B - Not again!

R - This time don't tell me it's nothing! What…

B - Well, you saw and heard the whole situation!

R - You two…

B - Yeah!

R - And…you're…in love?

B - Yes I am! I never felt this way before. It's…amazing!

R - So…it's serious?

B - Yes Ma, it's really serious!

R - I'm so…

She took him in her arms.

B - Aouch!

R - I'm sorry Mo!

B - It's okay!

Five hours later, he arrived at their little restaurant. He was behind her and kissed her neck.

F - You're late!

B - I know! I saw Ty and Brendan at the hospital. I gave them a short version of the story and…here I am!

F - What the Doc said?

B - I'm almost new. They'll take the plaster off next week, the stitches in two days, and the ribs are pretty much okay!

F - That's great honey!

B - Yeah!

F - What about your mum?

B - You know her!

F - Yeah!

B - She was surprised but happy to know that it was serious and…

F - And…

B - And that I was truly and deeply in love!

F - Good to know!

B - Like if you didn't know it!

F - Actually, you pretty much SHOW me it and not…TELL me! Of course you told it but…

B - Okay!

He stood up and kissed her like in the morning.

B - I love you Faith Mitchell! More than anything! I could give my life for you! I already did it two times. And I'll do it…again and again if I needed to!

She had some tears on her eyes.

F - That's beautiful!

B - That's true!

F - I know! Love you too Bosco!

B - Well, you TELL me that a lot! But you not really… SHOW me it!

F - I guess I have to make up for the lost time!

B - Looks like!

F - Okay, well, I'll be home…early!

B - I'll be there!

F - Sure!

They ate their lunch, unable to keep their eyes and hands off each other. She went back to work and posed some days off. From the time she came home to the moment she came back to work, they didn't leave his bedroom. But like she said, they had to make up for the lost time!!

* * *

So? let a last review for that story....


End file.
